


【宁羞】雪房子

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【宁羞】雪房子

  
T-132有一张看着近乎矜贵的脸孔，这在他们这个型号上并不常见。他们打趣他有一种艺术家的气质，在他低垂的眼角眉梢，蓬松的深红色短发，以及抿紧的嘴唇之中。T-132听到这里的时候，笑了一下，缓慢地说：“我会画画。”  
  
他说话也是慢吞吞的，声音低却并不显得沉重，仿佛夜里的月亮，暗而清浅。  
  
于是周围一圈的仿生人凑得离他更近了一些，兴奋地对他道，基地那扇沉重的钢铁闸门的背面是一块完美的画板，他应当在上面画个图案，画什么都行。  
  
如果仿生人也能有艺术才能，他们可能跟人类就更近了一些。他们是机械和编码的产物，导线里流淌的是电力，表皮裹的是化和纤维，和穿的衣服没有本质区别。  
  
T-132将笔刷蘸在颜料里，思维遵循着他上上个主人所教导他的绘画流程。他漫不经心地想，他的面孔是人类的非自然造物、他的才能是人类的编码结果。为什么会有人觉得这些事物能代表仿生人像人类靠近的一步呢？  
  
他在闸门的背面画下一道巨大的红圈。  
  
就像这个基地里每个仿生人右太阳穴有的那个标志着“异常”的红圈一样。  
  
他的太阳穴也有一个。  
  
但不太一样。  
  
对着镜面将刘海撩开，露出两道凌厉浓重的眉毛。和他那些所谓的艺术家气质完全不搭，只显得更冷漠。这样却有一点T型号的样子了。  
  
一点点蓝光透过环圈上的红颜料照出来，映在他指尖上。  
  
T-132拿起那支刚刚作完画的笔刷，在这道环圈上补了一笔红色。  
  
  
  
还没有等到颜料晾干，他就听到了背后的脚步声，瞬时把头发散下来。有一缕黏在没干的颜料上了，他能感觉到。  
  
来的人象征性地敲了敲门。他们的暂时驻地如同地底的蜂窝，每一个房间都是半敞开的小空间。薄薄的木质门板形同虚设，实在太多型号能探查到一门之隔的地方正在发生什么。  
  
他把门打开，J-126抄着兜站在走廊里。他穿着松软厚实的灰色帽衫和运动裤，还有曾经价值不菲的球鞋，看着和白日里广场上玩滑板的青年一般无二。  
  
但他比T-132还要再高一掌，哪怕T型号才是设计初衷便是武装编制的仿生人。  
  
J-126看起来姿态闲适，肩背放松，显得笔挺沉默的T-132在仿生人的群体里，都更不类同于人。  
  
J-126聊家常一样与他说话：“忙什么呢？”  
  
T-132没有回答，只是反问：“有事?”  
  
J-126笑了一下，道：“外边儿下雪了。”  
  
  
  
据J-126说，基地里只有他们两个“是从北方来的”。  
  
“M-29也是，”他又补充，“但他今儿不在。”  
  
T-132同他走在河道边，穿过幽暗的桥洞。身侧河水结冰，远处公路环出一块浅金色的芦苇丛，宛如栖息着光一样的鸟，有着又细又长的柔软羽毛。  
  
走出桥洞，雪片纷飞，天地尽是一片浅而温柔的灰色。河边积了半日的雪，两人走过去，留下四排脚印。  
  
T-132依然穿着在基地的那一身。绸制的衬衣，九分裤，拖鞋。  
  
他不会觉得冷，也不觉得有什么需要在这方面伪装的必要。同J-126完全不一样。  
  
J-126换了雪地靴，套了羽绒服，还在雪片里打颤。说“这也太冷了吧？”  
  
他不会觉得冷，但他这样说了；他觉得自己会冷，却依然找了他出来看雪。  
  
T-132理解不了他的逻辑：人的逻辑，感性的逻辑。在他的系统里，不应当被定义成逻辑的逻辑。  
  
他问：“为什么出来？”  
  
“为什么？喜欢。”  
  
J-126毫不在意他的语气的生硬，反问：“你喜欢下雪吗？”  
  
T-132没有回答他。  
  
这时，J-126突然伸手，在他没反应过来的时候拢开他额角的碎发。  
  
那缕黏在未干的颜料上的头发被他的动作拨开了。  
  
T-132神经紧绷，猛地把他的手打开，戒备地问：“你在，做什么？”  
  
J-126表现得仿佛没有看到他太阳穴上指示圈因被粘掉颜料而显露出来的清冷的蓝色，低声道：“我刚刚还以为你这儿流血了。”  
  
但他们的血液不是红色的。  
  
T-132面无表情，摸上额角的指示圈。  
  
手指用力，将那片环状的灯生生从皮肤上撬了下来。  
  
  
  
系统一阵紊乱，一直在向中枢传警示信号。但他动作很快，将那片会暴露他的指示圈抠下，随后扬手一抛，抛进了河面上白茫茫的冰雪里，再也没了踪迹。  
  
J-126停步，收回手抄着兜，笑了一下问道：“你又没异常，来基地有啥用呢。”  
  
T-132看着他，没有说话，冷冷地对峙。  
  
“你别这么看着我行吗，”J-126道，“我也不跟他们说。这事儿估计M-29也知道吧。”  
  
这是他今天第二次提到了M-29。T-132眼皮快速眨动了一下，在那一眨之间，他飞速扫描过J-126，但没有发现任何会威胁到自己的仪器。  
  
“平时看你们关系挺好的，他干嘛你就干嘛。你在模仿他？”  
  
T-132反驳：“我在学习。”  
  
J-126笑了：“学挺像，基本看不出来——”  
  
他点了点自己的太阳穴上那枚红圈，修长的手指像一把枪，瞄准了赤红的靶心。  
  
T-132定定看着他，过了一会儿，才低声慢慢道：“不要告诉他。”  
  
他转头望向河面，方才被他撬开的光圈湮没在雪河上的白雾里。  
  
  
  
M-29一直希望他能像其他发生了“异常”，或者按照他们的说法，突破了桎梏的仿生人那样，变得完整，拥有感情，拥有冲动，拥有希望和理想。

他不想让M-29失望。  
  
他可以学着让自己变得和M-29一样：喜欢M-29喜欢的中式快餐，学着M-29新学的语言，看着M-29和他的妻子，揣摩爱情和婚姻。  
  
但他自己却无法产生这样的情感，只能用颜料的伪装遮去身上与周遭格格不入的那枚淡蓝色光圈。  
  
“你就不好奇吗？”J-126突然问。  
  
“什么？”  
  
J-126耸耸肩，没有继续给他解释。但他这个问句足够让T-132明白。  
  
T-132张了张嘴，却罕见地没有出声。  
  
仿佛要给他难得的局促留出一分空间一样，J-126转头看向了别处。他安静地站在那里，既不催促，却也没有放弃，耐心地等着T-132思考出他的答案。  
  
片刻之后，T-132终于问：“好奇？”  
  
没有发生异常的仿生人不会有所谓的好奇心。  
  
J-126带了点笑，看着他，却依然没有说话。  
  
他那副了然于心的笑意让T-132觉得有点恼火，低低骂了一声，向前迈了两步，把J-126丢在身后。  
  
可能他并不像自己以为的那样无动于衷，真的不懂什么是情感。  
  
河岸对面一群热热闹闹拥在一处的小房子，糖果似的墙漆，刷着雪花堆积的糖霜。在他没察觉到的时刻，突然雪层自房檐崩落，重重砸在地上，日光里溅起一捧明晃晃的雪雾。  
  
把T-132吓了一跳。如果那片显示器现在还在他额角，这时就应当在跳警示的红色信号。  
  
J-126笑出声来，也不知道有什么那么好笑。他搂过T-132的肩头，仿佛毫不在意自己的动作立刻激发了对方的应激防御系统。这亲昵毫无来由，但T-132轻微挣扎了一下，却没有真的躲开。  
  
那么，情感究竟是什么呢？  
  
他在等J-126解释给他。  
  
但J-126只是对他说：“回去吧？我明儿还得出去有点事。”  
  
  
  
J-126离开了将近两个月，期间有一天夜里T-132看着镜子里的自己，听见基地外远远传来雪层自屋顶崩落的声音，一声一声如同地动，仿佛有沉睡许久的灵魂在土地深处慢慢苏醒。  
  
本来他已经设置了休眠模式。将要关闭的机械躯干却在一声声沉闷的撞击声中开始莫名地颤动了起来。他感到一阵不能解释的烦躁，一种让他陌生的不安，他仿佛一只结成许久的茧，茧外的秋日金光重重地砸在茧壳上，茧内的翅膀躁动着。T-132皱起眉，霍然从椅子上站起。  
  
而屋外又是一道落雪的声音。他心中让他产生危机感的那种惊颤催使他不能再呆在基地里。  
  
他蹙眉匆忙地走过基地的走廊，在大门处飞快而精确地输入了指令，掀开了由他亲笔画上了一道饱满红圈的沉重闸门。  
  
屋外静默茫然的一片雪地，深深地延展到夜里。既不见有雪落之后银粉一般的雪雾，也听不见雪层之下挣动的声音。  
  
很远的地方浮起排列整齐的黑色斑点，T-132认出来那是将要被雪淹没的墓园。  
  
隐约带着湿气的风由洞开的大门卷过他的躯干，卷入基地里。T-132在扑面的冷气里冷静了下来，和他一开始的不安同样突然。  
  
  
  
J-126回来的时候处于休眠状态。M-29领了几个人来给他换零件换器械补电解液，边修边给T-132讲解各个部件的作用。J-126躺在操作台上，胸腹打开，宛如被解剖的尸体。靛蓝色的电解液流进操作台边的水槽里。  
  
T-132隐隐又听见耳边沉闷的撞击声，一声又一声，溅起蒙蒙白雾，遮在他的视野里。他想到在他和J-126之间那段短暂的谈话中，他们互欠一个问题。  
  
他一直以为自己并非有异常，只是被M-29带到了基地，又没有一定要回去的理由，便顺势地将自己模仿得同身边的仿生人举止相似。  
  
但没有异常的仿生人应当也不会听到不存在的声音，感到没有来由的不安。他额角能回答他疑问的那枚光圈被他抠了下来，于是T-132也不知道自己身上的是赐予他灵魂的异常还是机械上的故障。  
  
他想问J-126，这就是情感吗？等J-126醒来他就应当要问他。他可以在这里等他醒来，只要J-126不是带着T-132隐瞒着的秘密就此报废。  
  
这样想着，他的中枢仿佛带着暖意轻轻地颤了起来，如同有了希冀，如同茧里的生物隐约感受到了光的温度。  
  
“他这次可搞得够惨的。”  
  
T-132中枢的颤动停了一秒，漠然的表情中，眼睛快速地眨了一下。  
  
M-29将工具挂回墙上：“你得等他晚上醒了。”  
  
“晚上？”  
  
T-132还有点没有反应过来。  
  
“他没有事吗？”  
  
M-29又重新检查了一下，和他确认：“运气好还能再早点醒。”  
  
T-132空了片刻，才低声道：“我以为他死了。”  
  
M-29笑道：“我们怎么死啊，只有能修和不能修。”  
  
再如何，他们也并不是血肉之躯的人。思维和抉择来自于机械和电流，网络，和一次次随机的0或1。  
  
T-132突然地一下觉得冷静了下来，好像从之前中枢中没有章法的杂乱想法中猛地跳离而出。或许不需要谁来为他点明，他自然知道什么是情感。知道不安和依赖，希冀和畏惧。  
  
但他突然又觉得，这一切似乎并没有什么意义。有异常的仿生人并不是人。他们感觉不到冷，而其他的所谓艺术，所谓情感，也不过自欺欺人的名词。嘴角一扬便是喜爱，眉头一皱便是厌恶，一切都很简单，好像也很明晰。  
  
从这个标准评判，他想，他是不喜欢下雪的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
